First met: The Sun and the Moon
by ame.srz
Summary: First part of a trilogy "Have you ever thought about finding a BEST friend? Me? Of course not. I lived in a tower , locked and I couldn't get out. I had it forbidden by my mother. My name is Rapunzel,and here 's my story!" "Have you ever thought about falling in LOVE? Me? Of course not. It was impossible. No one could ever see me. My name is Jack Frost, and here's my story!"
1. Chapter 1: first met

Have you ever thought about finding a BEST friend?

Me? Of course not. I lived in a tower , locked and I couldn't get out. I had it forbidden by my mother.

My name is Rapunzel,and here 's my story !

...

In the top of a tower lived a girl; long blond hair, snow white skin and green eyes that captivated everyone . She was cute since her birth.

Mother Gothel brushed the blond hair of Rapunzel every night while she sang a song that her mother had taught her ; and tonight was no exception .

Rapunzel was sitting in front of the mirror , yearning for that moment to end.

'Start to sing' asked her mother.

And Rapunzel did so.

_"Flower gleam and glow,_  
_Let your power shine,_  
_Make the clock reverse,_  
_Bring back what once was mine._

_Heal what has been hurt,_  
_Change the fates design,_  
_Save what has been lost,_  
_Bring back what once was mine,_  
_What once was mine"_

When she finished, Rapunzel did not wait until her mother told her she could go. She ran to her room and went straight to look out the window . She sought all around the blue sky, but it was not yet time. Or it was not the day .

Disappointed , she fell on his bed.

Rapunzel was about to fall asleep (not realizing that she had left the window open ) when something white appeared at the window. It was obvious that was not what she was looking for, but it caught her attention .

She sat up and paid more attention . Now that her eyes looked good, she realized that it was snow. Or ice. Whatever it was , it had formed snowflakes on the edge of the window.

Rapunzel addressed this and touched snow for the first time in his life . She laughed. It felt so funny and WAS fun. She started playing with the snow. She wanted to make a snowman , even if it was small. She formed the first ball , but it slipped through her fingers and came rolling out of the window.

Rapunzel saw fell the snowflake and fell . She gave it up for lost. She was about to make another snowball with what was left , but she had´nt to.

"Looking for this?" said a voice in front of her.

Rapunzel turned to see who was talking and slipped inside of the shock tower .

He was a teenage boy with white hair and blue eyes; and had a dark blue sweatshirt. He laughed about how Rapunzel fell , but then asked with a smile :

"Sorry. Can I help you?"

The girl was very frightened, but then gave him a cold look and asked in a cold voice :

"Who are you? Are you a friend of my mom? What are you doing here!" her voice did not sounded cool. It was obvious, she was 5 "Give me my snow back!" cried , stood up and tore off the snow from the hands unknown. She then stepped back .

"Do not be afraid" said the boy "My name is Jack Frost. And no, I 'm not a friend of your mummy"

"An enemy, then?" Rapunzel asked , and his eyes widened.

Jack giggled .

"No, your mom does not know me. I came because all the time you're stuck here . Do not you get tired?"he asked .

Rapunzel was silent .

"Well, continued Jack –I´ve come for you to fun. I am the spirit of winter. It was me who made all that snow. Did you like it?"

Rapunzel did not budge and kept in place.

"Oh , come on!"cried Jack – "I see you're a tough little girl , huh? Well, let's change that!" and immediately blew up. Rapunzel approached the window and saw all that Jack was making. He was flying, waved a wooden scepter brought (where Rapunzel had not noticed until now ) and fell snow. Lots of snow. It was as if it was snowing.

Literally, it snowed.

Rapunzel had never seen anything like it, although it was obvious. She had enclosed five years of his life in a tower, and all she had seen were fascinated lights that appear every year in the black night like stars.

But this was different.

Jack was flying through the air, and in addition to snow, increasingly out waving his scepter blue and white highlights.

Rapunzel was amazed at the sight , and saw him all night, with a smile on his face.

Jack could not believe it . For the first time in his life , someone saw him .

He could not believe.

It was impossible! He just appeared and said " Looking for this? " !

How was that possible?

He had to tell someone!

_No_ he thought _is the first time someone sees you. Keep it to yourself ._

"Ok" he said aloud. Then he looked at the Moon "Ok!"

That girl was special. She could see him for something.

_She believes_. But it had to be something more; it couldn't be just that.

He was going to ask the moon, but instead he saw the first rays of light appearing on the horizon…

…Yellow ... ...

…Orange ...

…and to reach its peak ...

…the Sun.

...

Well...Hi! It's the author!

Hehe... I just wanna say: sorry for my english. I'm learning! In Spanish no one reads it :/

And...thanks for reading the first chapter! :D ;)

Love,

Ame :)


	2. Chapter 2: the wish

The blonde girl, the pretty blonde girl, the one who Jack would recognise EVERYWHERE, laughed.

"Yeah, do you believe it?" Jack asked.

"I can believe the face from Bunnymund" Rapunzel answered, still laughing.

Jack had told her the story about the Easter of 68. He had froze the houses and the paviment, he had made blizzard and snow... All that had ruined Easter and gotten Bunnymund very angry.

"Now its your turn" Jack said.

"What?" Rapunzel asked.

"Do not act like you know nothing!"Jack smiled.

"I really dont know what you're talking about" Rapunzel shook her head.

"A funny moment you had lived"

Rapunzel thought for some seconds.

"I dont know" she finally said "I've played with Pascal my entire life, even after I knew you... Sometimes we play Hide and Seek...Other times-

"Outside?" Jack asked.

Rapunzel looked at him seriously with her big, green eyes "You know I must not get out of the tower"

"Oh, come on! Haven't you tried, at least?"

"No" Rapunzel answered.

"Ok. It's decided" Jack said, offering his hand to hers.

"What do you mean?" She asked, looking at him suspisiously and smiling.

"Do you want to escape together?" Jack answered, and Jack asked.

"Jack, you perfectly know I want, but..."she said, looking at his hand "There's no way my mother would forgive me"

"She doesn't have to find it out. Come on, tomorrow is your eighteenth birthday. Tell her you want some new paints and watercolours, and its fixed!" Exclaimed Jack, smiling at her.

"You mean, using her? That will break her heart!" Rapunzel said, and got into the room. All this time they were laying on the edge of the window, laughing and talking about so much things... Most of them were about Jack's adventures.

There have been exactly thirteen years since they first met. Rapunzel remembered it as if it has been yesterday. That met have changed her entire life. At least she got someone to talk to- or better- she had found her best friend. Of life. Someone worth living for.

"Ok, sorry if that bothered you. What do you want to do?" Jack asked. He was grabbing his magic staff and playing with it: he was passing it from one of his hands to the other.

"Ok" Rapunzel said "Do you want to know what I want to do?" Her tone of voice was kind of -somehow like if she was praying. She went to a wall covered of curtains, and she opened them.

Jack marveled at the huge painting that was laying in front of him. It was beautiful in the true sense of the word.

"Woah" he muttered.

In the painting, it was a dark night. A dark night with millions and millions of yellow and bright circles all around it, making the night looked...happier.

And down in the paint, there was a girl. The same girl that was standing aside from him. The same blonde hair. The same pink dress. The same barefoot. The same Rapunzel, staring at the lanterns, enjoying the landscape. Enjoying something that could certainly be one of the seven wonders of the world.

Rapunzel smiled.

"This is what I want to do!" She said, pointing at the picture. She was very excited.

"Let's make that wish come true!"Jack insisted.

"I'm going to ask my mother first" Rapunzel said.

Jack hesitated "Humm... Ok. But I am perfectly sure she-

"I won't give up!"

"But seconds ago you said your mother-

"I know what I said! ...sorry...I just want to see them without breaking her heart. That's what I want" Rapunzel said. She looked at the picture one last time, sighed and closed the red curtains. "But I won't give up" she smiled

"Promise you won't" said Jack, looking directly at her eyes, and smiling.

"I promise" said Rapunzel, and she hugged Jack.

"Buuuut" she said, separating from Jack "You must come too!" She pointed at Jack's chest.

"Must?" Asked Jack, without stopping smiling.

"Must! You are my best friend. We're leaving tomorrow" said Punzie excited.

Jack's first thought when she said that was _I wish it could be more than friends_, but then he shook his head _You're Jack Frost! Stop thinking that!_

"Sure?" Jack asked.

"Hope" said Punzie, and she smiled nervously at him.


	3. Chapter 3: feelings

_"Do you remember when I said I'd always be there?_

_Ever since we were ten, baby._

_When we were out on the playground playing pretend,_

_I didn't know it back then"_

_-Jason Chan, Best Friend_

"Someone looks happier this day!" exclaimed Jack, entering the tower by the window Rapunzel always let open for him.

He have watched her singing all around the tower: "And I keep wondering, and wondering, and wondering when will my life begin?"

"Yes!" She said anxious and laughing "I'm finally going to ask mom! Is that true, Pascal?" she asked at her green chameleon, who was laying on her shoulder.

Pascal agreed.

"I'm happy, too" said Jack.

"It's my birthday, not yours!" said Rapunzel, joking "Ok, no. What makes you _sooo_ happy?"

"Hum… I've seen the weather channel and it says there'll be snow today" said Jack.

"Jack, you make snow" said Punzie with a smile on her face "Besides, we're in summer"

"Does that guarantee there won't be snow?" said Jack, winking an eye.

"You won't make snow on my birthday!" exclaimed Punzie laughing.

"Of course I'm not. It's the best day of your life, that's why I am happy" said Jack.

"Seriously?" she asked.

"Yes. This has to be the best day of your life. I'll make it happen. And…" he said "I brought you something"

Rapunzel looked at him directly in his eyes. That made Jack feel like if he was melting and he felt nervous.

"Do you want to see it?" He asked.

"Yes!" Punzie answered excited.

"Ok..." Jack said, took the gift which was lying on his pocket, smiled, and looked at Rapunzel. "Ready?"

"Come on!"

"Oh, it's stuck on my pocket"

"For the love of God, Jack!"

"Ok, ok!" He said "Close your eyes, and turn around"

She did it.

"I'm excited" she said.

"Yeah..." Jack muttered, without paying attention. He opened the box where the necklace was, separated all the hair with difficult (so difficult that he laughed "How can you...?") and, nervously, put it carefully on Rapunzel's neck. More nervous he got when he touched her skin What's happening to me? Oh, forgot it. Nothing important.

"Ready. You can open your eyes" he said.

She opened them and looked at her neck.

"Oh my Sun!" She exclaimed "Oh my Sun!"

"Oh my Sun?" Jack asked smiling.

"Yeah! It combines with your gift!" She turned around to Jack "See?"

Jack smiled at her look. She looked beautiful. And more with that necklace, which combined perfectly with her long hair and big green eyes.

The necklace was made of gold, it was bright and it was the Sun, the Sun who lighted the dark days. The perfect description he could find for Rapunzel in his opinion. She lighted his dark days, she was beautiful... She was the Sun for him.

"You look...amazing" he said.

"Thanks!" She answered, and spun on herself.

Then she stopped. She seemed to realise something.

"I brought you something too!" She exclaimed.

"But why?" Jack asked.

"Well... I got it long ago, but I didn't want to give it to you until it was winter. But now... It's gift time!" She answered "Wait-

"Rapunzel! Let down your hair!" A voice sounded from downstairs.

"Mother Gothel" Jack said "I know, I'll wait here"

"She has arrived. She has arrived. She has arrived!" Punzie exclaimed "You know what that means? I'm going to ask her! Omg this is sooo exciting! Pascal, you wait here" she said, hiding her chameleon behind the curtains. "And you, Jack, don't go. I want you to watch every single second!"

"Rapunzel, I'm waiting!" Gothel shouted again.

"Coming Mom!" Rapunzel shouted.

She ran to the window, put her hair on the right position and let it fall.

Her mother grabbed it and Rapunzel pulled it.

Finally Gothel arrived to the room.

"Hi, my darling! It's time to-

"I know!" Punzie exclaimed anxious and in a hurry she brought the chair and the brush and sang.

_"FlowergleamandglowletyourpowershinemakethecloxkreversebringbackwhatoncewasmineHealwhathasbeenhurtChangetheFates'designSavewhathasbeenlosbringbackwhatoncewasmine!"_

"Ugh, Rapunzel! What's going on?" Her mother asked.

"It's just... You know what today is, right?" Rapunzel said.

"Yeah, it's-

"My birthday!" Rapunzel answered to herself.

"But it was last year!" Gothel said.

"Well, that's the thing about birthdays! They are each year!" She said, heard the laugh of Jack and he whispered to her ear "Really?" She turned back but Jack had disappear.

"Oh, wait, Rapunzel! I forgot to bring something... I come in 1 hour!" Her mother said. Rapunzel had clear that she wasn't paying attention.

"Mom, please!" She cried.

"I come back in an hour. Then you can tell me, Rapunzel" her mother said. "I need your hair to get out"

"Okay" Punzie whispered, and helped her mother get out.

"Jack? Where are you?" Punzie asked after a few seconds.

"Do you remember when we played Disappear and seek?" Jack asked, still hiding

"Yeah, but-

"I'm trying to make you happy! Come on, find me"

"Jack, I'm ok about my mother. Can you please appear? I look crazy talking here. If someone saw me like this, he-

"Hi!" Said a voice.

Rapunzel didn't recognise it and turned around. She didn't saw the man with attention, because the first thing she did was grabbing a frying pan and hit the man on the head with it.

"What the-" Said Jack, appearing towards her.

"Shhh... Don't say bad words... Besides, he probably isn't sleeping at...

The man's eyes opened.

Rapunzel hit him again.

"...all" she completed.

Jack looked at her confused, but at the same time he said:

"He isn't dangerous!"

"Who knows? All my mother has told me is that there are really bad guys out there!" She replied.

"I wasn't a bad guy" he said.

Rapunzel felt guilty.

"Sorry. But... In case?" She smiled

"Ok... But it does not remove the fact that you hit him on the head"

"Why are you so interested on him?" Punzie asked. "Is it your friend or...

"No, don't- Don't think that about me. I'm not what you're thinking" he said.

"What? I was going to say if he was another magic man." She answered.

Jack get confused, but then he forgot it.

"I just... Feel like if I was him. When you were a child, you didn't want me to get-to be your friend and... Well, forgot it! Let's have some fun, instead!"

"I'm not leaving him here! I'm going to..."she looked around the room "Mmm... Oh, yeah! On my closet! Ohhh this is getting exciting! Mom will know that I can handle myself and she'll let me go to see the lights!" She exclaimed.

"You mean, using him?" Jack asked.

Punzie laughed.

"That's my quote!" She exclaimed.

"I know" Jack answered, winking an eye.

Rapunzel laughed again.

"Come on. Help me put him in the closet" she said smiling.

"Ok" Jack answered, and helped her with the man.

* * *

"I seriously don't know what's happening to me" Jack said. More to himself than to the kids who we're lying in front of him, playing with the snow he had made. He had come to Russia after helping Rapunzel. He told her he would come back in thirty minutes, but he didn't. Now he felt guilty. He tried to convince himself it wasn't his own fault, but nothing. And yet he was on Russia.

He didn't want to move.

He didn't want anything.

_No, you do want something. You want children to see you_ he heard a voice inside his head.

"With Rapunzel I have enough" he answered to himself, but deep in his heart he knew it wasn't true.

No, of course it was true.

Yeah, yeah. It was true. He'll come back to her. She was the only one who could make him happy in his dark days (as often mentioned). He stood up, and, as usually, asked the Moon to make his wishes came true and Rapunzel to be fine. Thinking of Rapunzel put him nervous, so he asked it what was happening to him, but then he went out. He knew the Moon wouldn't answer him. It never did.

Also, the feelings he had for Rapunzel weren't so important. She was his best friend, so it was obvious he cared about her, so he didn't worry a lot.

"Or maybe you're falling in love" Jack heard a voice. He thought it was from his head, but still he asked to himself out loud (he was used to it, since nobody could see him): "What? Rapunzel's been my best friend long ago...so I actually fell in love with her. I care of her, and worry about her. Isn't that enough?".

"You really don't know what's falling in love. Am I right?" The voice asked laughing.

Jack shocked. That voice wasn't from his head. It never had been.

He turned back grabbing his staff for any danger, but then he saw a shadow in the middle of the street, and he recognised it as Bunnymund.

"Oh, Bunnymund! What are you-?"

"I was saying hi and talking to you, but you weren't paying attention, so I started asking you the probabilities of being distracted, and at least you answered me. Who's Rapunzel?" He answered.

"How time has passed since our last met? When was it?" Jack asked to change the topic.

"Easter of 68" Bunny answered, and Jack laughed. That was exactly what he wanted to hear.

"You aren't still mad about that, aren't you?" he asked.

"Of course I am, but this is about something else" Bunnymund answered. At least he moved out of the dark. Jack barely could see him. Bunnymund was a BIG bunny, big big big: big ears, big arms, big legs. Also he was strong. He was holding a boomerang.

"Well, you can tell me later. I have other things to do" Jack said. He turned back and prepared to fly, but suddenly he saw everything black.

"What the-"

"Come on, don't be girly" Bunnymund said. Jack knew he was smiling.

"Get me out!" he shouted, forcing to get out of the bag.

"As you wish" Bunny said, and the bag opened.

Jack finally got out, and saw four persons in front of him.


	4. Chapter 4: separate ways

"No! We can't rest!" Rapunzel said.

"But I'm tired!" Flynn exclaimed.

"You didn't want me to wait for Jack-

"Because he does not exist!" Flynn said.

Rapunzel ignored him. "Now, these are the consequences. We, as you said, must arrive early! Because if not, I won't see the lights and, in consequence, you won't have your precious satchel. Come on" she pushed him in front of her as a guide, when suddenly the trees and the shrubbery started moving. Rapunzel, faster than the wind, climbed to Flynn's shoulders and pointed with her frying pan to the place where the movement had come.

"What is it?! Do they want my hair?! Or is it a monster?!" She exclaimed.

After a few seconds, a bunny went out from the trees.

"Stay calm. He can probably smell fear" said Flynn with irony.

Rapunzel laughed a little, uncomfortable about being weak, and put her barefoot again on the grass.

"Sorry" she said.

"Are you at least hungry?" Flynn asked smiling.

"Humm..." said Punzie, unsure. She was hungry, but what if they wasted a lot of time? "A little" she answered at least.

"Great! I know a place where the food is delicious!" He exclaimed.

Punzie laughed nervously."Where?"

"Just follow me" Flynn said, and for the first time Punzie looked at him with attention (discarding the time when Punzie made the deal with him).

His eyes were brown (same as his hair) and he was strong. He was wearing a light green vest above a white shirt. His jeans were light brown, and his boots the same color, but darker.

And, yeah... what happened before this?

After Jack helped her with Flynn, he went out. He said he would come back in thirty minutes, but he didn't. Rapunzel felt sad about it. _But you must come, too!_ She had told him. And also she was worried. Every time Jack left the tower, he came back exactly at the time he said (often two hours). She knew this time was less because of her birthday, so she didn't worry. The problem was, she made wrong about no worrying, and Jack never had told her where he always went to. But she still had hope he would come. Besides, it only had passed an hour, so...

After Jack went out, her mother came.

"Mom! You said you would come back in one hour! And it only has passed twenty minutes!" Punzie had told her.

"Oh, darling! You're so innocent! I would never forget your birthday! I brought the ingredients to make your favorite soup: hazelnut soup!" Gothel had answered.

"Oh, thanks! But Mom you must see this! You think I can't handle myself out there, but the truth is-

"Oh, Rapunzel, I know you can't handle yourself outside" Gothel had said.

"I want to see the lights! So here is the probe-

"What lights?"

"Those who appear every year only on my birthday! I am older, I can handle myself alone! Mom, please!"

"I've told you a million times the outside world is dangerous"

"No, it isn't! I can show you. All my life there's been-" But then Rapunzel had remembered her mother couldn't see Jack "Mom, please! I can handle myself, I swear it for the Sun and for the Moon and everything you-

"I SAID YOU'RE NOT GOING OUTSIDE AND I SAID YOU'RE NEVER LEAVING THIS TOWER! NEVER, RAPUNZEL!" Her mother had shouted.

Punzie had felt her eyes getting wet, and she had returned her hand, which was about to open the closet where she had locked the man. But she hadn't give up. She promised Jack she won't. _But he also promised you he will be with you... _

She had told her mother that instead she wanted new paintings, and Gothel went out for them.

After that, Rapunzel had made a deal with the man in the closet called Flynn. The man had been carrying a bag with a... Rapunzel didn't know what it was. The deal was that Flynn will take her to see the lights in exchange for the satchel. They had been walking deep into the forest to the castle, and now they were here, about to eat something.

They arrived to a house made of wood called Snuggly Duckling.

"Don't worry. This house is for princesses like you!" Flynn said.

Rapunzel smiled.

Flynn opened the door, and as soon Rapunzel saw the men who were standing in, she grabbed her frying pan as a weapon.

"They won't hurt you!" Flynn said, but then whispered "I hope"

"Why did you bring a girl we don't know, Flynn Rider?" A strong man with tattoos on his face and a graph asked, getting closer to Punzie.

"Stay away!" She exclaimed, without putting down her frying pan.

"They won't hurt you" Flynn said again.

"We won't. Only if she's dangerous, we will. Why did you bring her here?" The strong man asked again.

"See, Blondie? We have to go, the outside world is dangerous..."

"You haven't answered our question yet" the man said.

"Argh, ok. See, she wants to go and see the lights that appear each year on her birthday. I'm only her guide to the kingdom. We are hungry, that's why I bring her here" Flynn said.

"Yes! Haven't any of you ever had a dream?" Punzie exclaimed, and then they sang instead of eating, until some guards came and ruined everything.

* * *

"Wow, you got to be kidding me" Jack whispered.

In front of him there were four persons, but also a big, big Earth with a lot of lights on each country.

"Jack Frost!" Someone exclaimed, marking the "r" with his Russian accent. Jack recognized it as Santa Claus. He stood up and looked at them.

"Wow, look! The big four together: Santa Claus, Sandman, Tooth Fairy..." He said "... And the Easter Kangaroo"

"What? I'm a Bunny!" Bunnymund claimed.

Jack ignored him, and instead asked to the big and strong Santa with tattoos on the arms, the classical long white beard and the red outfit:

"Am I on the Naughty list?"

"Naughty list? Ha! You hold the record!" Santa answered.

"But..." Said Tooth Fairy. Jack looked at her. She was, literally, like a bird with green and blue feathers. Only her face was human with purple eyes. "Someone is about to beat that record. Right, Santa?"

Santa laughed. "True, true! And she's a girl!"

"What?" Jack asked "Don't tell me she's going to be Jackie Frost now. There's only one Frost, and there's only one record, and it is mine!" He said proudly, smiling and pointing at himself.

"No, no. Actually her name is Rapunzel" Santa said.

"What?" Jack and Bunnymund asked at the same time. Jack was surprised, and Bunny was puzzled.

"Yeah, she has left the tower where she was locked along with a man and went into the forest. She wants to see the lights that appear each year on her birthday, and for that she distracted her mother with paintings, only paintings!" He laughed "Can you believe it? It's the best story I've ever heard! Always follow your dreams, always!".

Jack unconsciously made his own snowflakes fell on him. He wasn't smiling anymore.

"Are you ok, Jack?" Tooth said getting closer. She touched his shoulder, but immediately returned her hand. "You are very cold!"

"Yeah, it's just..." Jack kind of answered. His voice sounded sad.

"He..." Bunnymund said looking at him. "He..."

"Has to go" Jack completed "I- I have to go"

"But you just arrived! Besides, we haven't talked about Man in Moon and-" Tooth said.

"What?" Jack asked again. "Man in Moon told you something? He speaks to you?" More and more snowflakes fell on him.

"Yeah, all the time... He chose all of us to be Guardians..."

"And yesterday he chose you" Santa said.

All of them were talking slow and carefully, afraid of which will be Jack's reaction and afraid the snowflakes would become into a blizzard. The snowflakes stopped. There was no storm, after all. Physical storm, no.

"After all those years asking of him, this- this is the answer?! To be a Guardian with a lot of responsibilities about kids, like if we were the parents?!" Jack exclaimed angrily.

Emotional storm, yes.

"Jack, I don't think you understand what we do..." Tooth said.

Jack ignored her.

"That's not for me!" He said, looking at the guardians. "No offence"

"How- How was that not offensive?" Bunny asked. He was starting to lose patience "It is our work to protect the children all around the world, not yours" he told Jack. Then he talked to the guardians. "Since when do we need help?! We can leave him holding his precious records of the Naughty list and do our job alone! Let him waste his life like that! It is his life, not ours!"

"You finished? That's all you have to say, Kangaroo?" Jack asked facing him.

"Rapunzel wouldn't like you to act like this, am I right? Leaving children without any protection. Oh, wait, children can't see you. They don't believe in you!" Angry Bunny exclaimed, spreading his secret out loud, and Jack felt like if Bunnymund had just pierced his heart with a knife.


End file.
